User blog:Gcheung28/Iron Druid Chronicles Starter's Guide
For Iron Druid Chronicles fans, I'm sure that you all know the next book in the series is coming out in just a month! For people new to the series, here is a starter's guide to prep you for the release. Prepare yourself for ancient magic, gods, and more! About the author The author of The Iron Druid Chronicles is Kevin Hearne. Kevin supposedly wrote Hexed in five months and Hammered in six to accommodate the back-to-back release schedule. His fourth book, Tricked, hit #11 on the New York Times Bestseller list. Book five of Iron Druid Chronicles, Trapped, will be out November 27, 2012, and Hunted, book six, is supposed to be out in June of 2013. Aside from the series, Hearne is also working on a short novella called “Two Ravens and One Crow”. What this series is about The Iron Druid Chronicles follows the story of Atticus O'Sullivan, the last Druid and proprietor of Third Eye Books and Herbs occult shop. The character lives and works in Tempe, Arizona, but the series takes place in an alternate history where magic, vampires, werewolves, gods and other supernatural elements exist in hiding! With a magic sword called Fragarach that causes the start of his troubles, Atticus has to fight off gods like Aenghus Óg (the Celtic god of love) who want him dead and witch covens that could potentially damage his town. In the third novel Hammered, he even has to band together with a werewolf, a vampire, an ancient Slavic thunder god, a Chinese Immortal, and a Finnish deity on a frantic mission to the land of Asgard to kill the immortal Thor! Who are the main characters? Atticus is the main character and the last Druid. He draws his power from the earth, possesses a sharp wit, and wields an even sharper magical sword known as Fragarach, the Answerer. He has a trusted Irish wolfhound named Oberon and an apprentice named Granuaile. Oberon can communicate with Atticus telepathically and Granuaile is a bartender at Rúla Búla who is actually possessed by an Indian witch. What is this next book about? In Trapped, Atticus has been hiding for 12 years training his apprentice, Granuaile. He is finally ready to bind her to the earth and double the number of Druids in the world, but problems arise when, on the eve of the ritual, the world that thought he was dead abruptly discovers that he’s still alive. Having no other choice, Atticus, his trusted Irish wolfhound, Oberon, and Granuaile travel to the base of Mount Olympus, where the Roman god Bacchus is anxious to take his sworn revenge on the druid. Along with this god, Atticus will have to face an ancient vampire, a band of dark elves, and an old god of mischief, who all seem to have KILL THE DRUID at the top of their to-do lists! So, don't forget! November 21 is when Trapped is released, and fans will finally be able to see what happens to our fearless hero next! Category:Blog posts